


U like?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Stuffed Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock films himself doing this for John.





	U like?

John's cock is lubed up and he'said already begun stroking as he attentively watches Sherlock on the tv. 

They set up a system. If John is horny, and Sherlock is gone, John can watch one of Sherlock's videos.

He has no clue when Sherlock has the time to film himself, but he's not complaining.

The video skips a bit before starting, and John sucks in a gasp.

Sherlock is on their bed, slowly fucking a large teddy bear, hips rocking in slow circles. He's moaning hands clasped around the bears neck. John's name slips out of his mouth along with more moans and it's embarrassing how close John is to cumming.

He always wants Sherlock to cum first. To be in control.

Sherlock releases loudly, stripes of cum painting his chest and the bear. As he rides out his orgasm, he gives the camera a wink.

John cums immediately, moaning Sherlock's name.

-/-

Sherlock is fucking John so hard the man is seeing stars.

"God Sherlock... I'm g-gonna.. slow down".

But he doesn't relent, if anything pounding harder in John's tight hole. He moans loudly, and John couldn't stop him if he tried.

Sherlock cums in his assistant moment later, and John does the same, spilling his seed onto the bed.

-/-

It's the sextet thing he's ever done.

Sherlock is being carefully held up by John, who's fucking him against the wall, a pounding sound echoing around the flat. John's cock is going in and out of him so fast, he can hardly stand it.

"Im... gonna cum, John!".

His dick spurts his cum across his and John's chest, and the let her man grunts, shooting his seed into Sherlock's ass.

-/-

John is awoken by a movement again this thigh and sighs. Sherlock is always randomly horny at night, but he's not particularly awake enough to respond.

"Mmh, John". He murmurs, and suddenly John realizes what's poking against him. Sherlock is grinding against him, semi-hard cock rubbing against John's ass.

He turns to face the man and blinks in surprise. Sherlock's eyes are closed, mouth hanging open, small moans coming out.

He's asleep. 

He moans something in John's ear, snuggling up closer to the man, hot breath on his ear.

He bites on Joh's neck, grinding harder. "Mmh". It's husky. "Like being my little cockslut, huh? I bet you do". He moans again. "John is definitely hard now.

"Huh, John?".

He starts huffing and puffing, and John's knows he's close, so he slides a hand under the covers, gripping Sherlock's cock (the bastard slept naked) and slips one onto his own, and starts moving, stroking and Sherlock moans once, twice, before cumming violently John's name spilling out of his mouth, which makes John cum as well, with a softened gasp.

He'd clean it up tomorrow.


End file.
